


Sweet On Me

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, ace!sam, aro!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're complete opposites--an aromantic pansexual and a panromantic asexual? Yeah, sounds like a sitcom. But Sam knows it's so much more than that. Whatever-it-is that they have... it's special, different, and perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet On Me

Every once in awhile, Sam joins his brother at the bar a few miles away. Dean goes much more often than he does, but he’s hell bent on getting Sam to come out more, to ‘ _get out of that stuffy library_ ' and ' _loosen up a little_.' 

So Sam indulges him every other week, usually sitting at the bar with a dark heady beer in his hand and his mind usually focusing on law terminology as Dean is elsewhere, chatting up girls easily and probably planning on going home with one, if not more, of them.

This week is different from all the ones previously, Sam already knows, because Sam finds himself being led out by the hand to the parking lot by an extremely gorgeous brunette, one that he remembers talking to for a good half hour.

Now he’s a little disoriented. What was it that this woman–Ruby, was it?–wants? She asked him if he’d like to get out of there, and he was stupidly blatantly honest with her. Sure, he’d like to get out of there. Something heavy dropped in his stomach. He’s going _home_ with her, from a bar. She probably expects him to put out.

_Oh god._

Sam sits in the passenger side of her Toyota, staring out the window as they speed past the familiar streets of Palo Alto, but not the streets he would take to go back to his house with Dean, but instead to wherever-it-is that Ruby lives. Sam does the best to settle his stomach.

Ruby glances over at him a few times during the drive, a look of concern growing on her face.

"Hey, Sam," she says, elbowing him as they slowly turn into the parking lot of an apartment complex. "Come on, lighten up. It’s like you’ve never had a one night stand before!"

She laughs lightheartedly but Sam frowns, holding back a groan. He only turns to look at her from the corner of his eye, an unpleasant discomfort building in his stomach, making him feel ill. Maybe he’ll make a run for it when she parks.

"Oh _shit._ ” The smile drops off Ruby’s face as she stares wide-eyed at Sam, pink lips dropping open, “You haven’t?”

"I-I’m sorry, I didn’t–I don’t–" Sam begins, trying to hold himself together in such a situation. He’s twenty-three years old and a law student, he shouldn’t be breaking down in front of a god damn stranger.

But Ruby still looks over at him expectantly, but it’s the worried but sympathetic look on her face that grasps hold of Sam. Somehow, Ruby’s presence is enough for Sam to spill everything. There he sits in the passenger seat of a complete stranger’s car, confessing that he doesn’t find anyone sexually attractive.

Ruby listens to him, letting him finish before placing a hand on his shoulder. “If you didn’t wanna fuck, then why _the fuck_ did you come home with me?”

When Sam is frozen there, unknowing what to say himself, Ruby rubs the bridge of her nose exasperatedly. “I get it,” she begins, and Sam looks over at her curiously. “You’re asexual, aren’t you?”

Hearing that word from her mouth–or anyone’s mouth for that matter–surprises Sam to no end. “Yeah, but how did you–”

"I’m kinda the opposite, man," she says, placing her hands on the stationary steering wheel and staring at the worn leather there. "I’m pansexual, but I guess I’m not interested in all that romancing crap."

Sam turns in his seat to fully face Ruby, realizing that this confession is becoming a two-way street between strangers.

"I mean, I take whoever home and fuck their brains out but there’s never gonna be more than that."

"Oh," is all Sam can say. They’re in the same boat, both of them are here for totally different things, both wanting two very different things.

"But, hey," Ruby begins again, shoving open her door and taking a step out onto the pavement of the parking lot. "We’re here now, so let’s not waste it."

Confused but somewhat relieved at the understanding, Sam follows her up to her apartment on the second floor–a modest two bedroom place that is cluttered to the point that Sam feels the slight building urge to tidy up.

Ruby immediately begins peeling off her layers at the door and Sam has to avert his eyes as she continues to undress on the way to one of the bedrooms at the far end of the apartment.

"Help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge," she calls out behind her, disappearing behind a door.

Sam wanders into the kitchen, wondering what the fuck he’s actually doing there at her apartment despite her knowing that he doesn’t want her in that way. What does _'let's not waste it'_ actually mean? Does she still expect him to have sex with her?

He finds a clean-looking glass in her cupboards and is in the process of filling it up with water when Ruby breezes into the kitchen, wearing considerably more comfortable clothing–lighter jeans and a fitted shirt. Sam feels a little less underdressed in his own v-neck shirt and plain jeans.

"What, you don’t want beer?" Sam shakes his head. "Fine, suit yourself."

Sam follows her like a lost puppy to the living room where Ruby sits cross-legged on the black leather with her beer on her lap before reaching for the remote. Taking a seat on the other end of the couch, Sam joins her, sitting rigidly there as he’s still uncertain of what this woman wants.

She plays with the television remotes for a little, flicking through the low number news channels.

"What kind of stuff do you watch?" she asks, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I’m more into action flicks and shit like that, but I’m not going to lie, I’ve got this secret soft spot for dumb medical dramas."

Sam huffs out a genuine laugh. “You’d get along with my brother.”

"Yeah?" Ruby asks, turning away from the television to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is he hot?"

"Uh…"

"Oh right, I probably shouldn’t be asking you if your brother is hot," she says, laughing.

They settle on some action movie that came out maybe three or four years ago, talking about anything and everything during commercial breaks. The tension and stress in Sam’s body slowly releases as he realizes that Ruby isn’t expecting anything other than his presence and company that night. They socialize–talking about their lives and friends, their jobs, and even their various orientations–until the wee hours of the night.

Sam is pleasantly surprised that this ‘one night stand’ has turned into something that he’s immensely enjoyed and he fears no more when Ruby shuffles him into the extra bedroom near three AM.

The next morning, after a small breakfast of bagels and cream cheese, Ruby drives him back to his shared house. On the street in front of his small abode, Sam props his elbows on the open window, leaning down to look through.

"Hey, uh, thanks for last night. And sorr–”

"Don’t apologize, Sam," Ruby interrupts with a hand held up. "I never apologize for being the way I am, and neither should you."

Sam flashes her a small smile. “Right. Well, thanks anyways.”

He’s only two steps away before Ruby calls him again, leaning over the console of her car and holding her arm outstretched through the passenger window. Sam turns and takes the small business card from her grip.

"If you ever, I don’t know, have time or something. Call me and we can hang out again."

"Okay," Sam says, standing up before being called down again.

"Hey, wait a second! I need your number too."

After scratching his cell phone number down on the back of a card, Sam waves her goodbye and watches her car disappear down the street. Once he’s inside, untying his shoes in the silent front hallway, he reads the business card.

_"Ruby Ashwood - Foley Artist - 210-486-2409"_

Sam stares down at it for a good moment, shoving it into his wallet as Dean emerges from the kitchen with a huge smirk on his face.

*

Ruby ends up calling Sam about a week later, nearly seething into the phone and telling him that she wants to go get drunk with someone who’s _not_ trying to get into her pants. And who better to do that with than Sam?

He meets her at a bar downtown, different than the one they met at or the few that Dean prefers. It’s a little rowdier, full of more people and louder music.

Sam watches as countless men–and even some women–come up to Ruby in some sort of attempt to get her attention, but she shuts them each down with only a few words. The woman is absolutely ruthless.

"Can’t you see I’m here with someone?" she asks the latest contender, annoyed.

When the man walks away dejectedly, Sam turns to her, half-drunk beer in hand. “So I’m, what, here to be your scapegoat?” he asks, half-joking.

"What? Hell fucking no, Sam," she replies, feigning offense. "You’re here as my friend. But… you are kinda convenient."

She ponders the thought for a moment before her lips slide into a smirk, making Sam throw his head back in a hearty laugh. He enjoys his evening with Ruby, drinking with a friend and a pretty woman without there having to be any pressure between them, nothing making him uneasy.

They spend the night together again, watching movies from Ruby’s eclectic collection and talking until the sun rose.

As it turns out, Sam absolutely loves spending time with Ruby, loves being her friend and going out with her, loves Ruby herself–not that he would say out loud. Ruby is so flagrant about wishing to stay far far away from any sort of romantic feelings, and even so, Sam’s not even entirely sure that’s the way he loves her.

Is it romantic or just admiring? Who cares, it’s one of the best friendships Sam has ever had and he has a feeling that Ruby likes him too, in her own way.

A few months into their friendship, Ruby asks him to move in with her, giving him somewhat bullshit reasons like _‘I need help on the rent'_ which he knows is untrue, and _'don’t you want to get out of that house? Who rooms with their brother, honestly?'_ and even _'then you won’t have to drive between your place and mine all the time.’_

Dean’s only reply to that is _‘living with a hot babe? Hell yeah, go for it. I’m just across town if you need me,’_ and with that, Sam moves in at the end of the month.

It’s a nice change of pace from living with his brother like he has been for the past half a decade, but what is unexpected is how nothing has changed between Ruby and himself. He thought there might be something that feels different, but nothing feels like it has changed except for where his stuff is and where he parks his car.

Perhaps his heart has been living with Ruby for longer than he’s known.

The arrangement feels right in its entirety. Life with Ruby is great, their friendship has never been stronger. She’s interesting, very fun, and treats Sam like he’s her most precious friend.

Ruby still goes out to get laid every now and then, and sometimes Sam tags along to the bar on those expeditions, with their unsaid promise that any business will occur at the other person’s place instead of theirs. She quickly learns that Sam isn’t one who likes to hear about her escapades and she stops talking about any details from her sex life in front of Sam.

She’s pretty considerate and mindful of him.

It doesn’t mean that Sam doesn’t try to make friendly conversation. Sometimes he asks her if she’s had a good night, wishing to let her talk about anything she wishes no matter what the subject matter may be, and Ruby calls him sweet but thankfully spares him.

"I got girlfriends for this, Sam. If you don’t wanna listen to shit about my sex life, you don’t have to," she tells him one day, laughing as she smacks him on the shoulder over breakfast that Sam made them.

Sometimes Sam has to stop and look at their relationship, whatever it is between them. They’re together, they’ve discussed it, but it’s not in any way that he could have possibly perceived or imagined. It’s so different, but so unbelievably fulfilling.

Sam occasionally has bad days, bad nights, hell even bad weeks, and Ruby is nothing but supportive. Tonight is particularly bad, the weight of all the work he has to do by the end of the semester, the exams he has to take and ace in order to keep his full ride scholarship… it all comes crashing down on him.

Ruby emerges from her room, dressed up for the bar, hair and make up perfect and smelling divine, like her strawberry shampoo that Sam has seen in the shower. She takes one look at him on the couch and her cool expression softens immediately, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the cushions next to him.

"Not a good day?" When Sam shakes his head, she kicks up her feet on the coffee table. "Well, then. What do you want to do tonight?"

"No, no. You should go out," Sam mumbles against the leather of the couch.

"Sam," Ruby says, sighing in frustration at him. "You’re more important to me than any sex I could ever have."

Sam mutters out a _‘really?'_ but his voice cracks embarrassingly.

"Yeah, you’re like worth everything to me…" she says, letting the words sink into his head for a moment. "So move the fuck over and stop taking up this entire couch."

Ruby goes and picks out a movie from the cabinet under the television, not telling him which one she’s chosen before stripping off the heeled boots she’s wearing and kicking them to the carpet, sitting next to Sam.

"Ever heard of _Sharknado_?”

Sam laughs. “Uh, yeah. Who hasn’t?”

"Well, guess who made sound effects for that? All those bloody chomping noises?" she says with a crazed grin, pressing play on the remote. "Yeah? _Me._ ”

They’re together, in a friendship that transcends any other relationship he could ever have. He’s happy, she’s happy. There’s no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ GhostGarrison


End file.
